What We Are Meant For (Monsters Inc Mike x Sully)
by CasualCat
Summary: Mike and Sully are endgame. Contains smut and impure thought. May I recommend reading holly bible instead.
1. Chapter 1

I could never see this coming. Just one week ago I hated this one-eyed green lame excuse for a monster. But the hell, look at him.

I lay on the top of our bunk bed, pretending to be asleep, while Mike sits on the floor reading. This boy is unbelievable. He's still studying in 3 in the morning.

"We gotta win this", I can hear him whisper, his voice filled with the tension, just like every other time he talks about his goals.

He's so adorable. Also, irritatingly stubborn when it comes to fulfilling what he has in mind. It's weird how, with time, I started to see him as less irritating and more adorable.

"God, if we don't win this"...he whispers to himself.

I lean over the edge of my bed to look at him. "Mike, go to sleep, please, you'll be tired tomorrow", I say softly.

"I can't Sully", he says, "I'm too nervous too sleep". His voice sounds tired, and in the dim moonlight, he looks like a zombie. He looks scarier when he is tired, then when he tries to look scary.

"Mike, you have to", I say getting off of my bed to stand next to him. I take away the book from his hands and he tries to fight back, but he's too weak to do so, even when he is well rested, let alone in this condition.

"Here, I'll sleep with you tonight", I say the words that I have rehearsed in my head for the last half an hour while picking Mike up.

I lay down on his bed and curl up around him. "Good night", I say to him, but he has already fallen asleep. So much for his insomnia...

He moves closer to me and I close my eyes, let myself feel his body against mine.

How did this happen, how did I fall in love with this boy? I hated him. And he probably hates me.  
I'm a born heartbreaker, how hard could it be for me to make him fall in love with me? I fall asleep with that question in my mind and Mike's name on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike wakes me up in the morning. By hitting me, not so gently, may I add.

"Sully, wake up", he screams, "it's our last day to prepare for the last task in the scare games". He is so annoying.

"I'm awake, okay", I say grumpily as I get my feet on the hardwood floor.

"Get to the living room in ten", he says before he walks out of our room. I'm kind of disappointed that we didn't wake up together, you know, this morning could've been romantic, but hey, I guess that this is what I get for now...

I go to the bathroom to take the shower. Under the stream of hot water, I imagine stuff that would happen if Mike was here.

I get out of the shower, my fur still wet, when I hear somebody open the doors.

Mike walks in and I immediately jump up, covering up my private parts.

"Mike, for heaven's sake, I'm naked in here, you could've knocked", I scream.

He gives me a serious look. "Sul, buddy, you are always naked", he says flatly, "we are monsters, we don't wear clothes".

"Yeah, right", I say quietly. I don't know what hurts me more, the embarrassment, or the fact that I just got buddy zoned.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike made us train whole day and well into the night. We walked into our room at 1 AM, drained and dirty.

Mike went in into the bathroom to shower while I stayed in the room to finish of the extra sandwich that I bought. Exercising makes me hungry.

After Mike finished I walked in and filled the tub with the hot water. I hate to admit it, but I am stressed about tomorrow, and the regular shower can't help me with that. Besides, it will help me with my Mike problem if I just relax for an hour.

Fifteen minutes pass when Mike walks in, looking super stressed out.

"Hey buddy", I say with a flirty smile, "let's not make a habit of you walking into the bathroom while I am in there". Of course, I am kidding, I hoped that he would come in.

"Sully I need help", he says, completely ignoring my attempt at seducing him.

"With what?", I ask.

"Do you think I am scary?", he says, raising the tension in the room. I can hear how much this means to him in his voice.

I know that the truth will hurt him, but I don't want to lie to him. "Not really", I say carefully.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to believe that but now that you say it...", he sounds broken.

I try to reach for him, but he walks out before I can say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

The big day has finally come around and let me tell you something, I was not ready for it.

I watch as the rest of my team loses on the scaring simulator. They are putting up a really good fight, and they have all done way better than I have expected them to, but it wasn't enough for the victory.

I look at Mike from time to time, and he still looks broken, like he has given up on all the hope.

When my turn comes I feel bad, because I know what I have to do. I walk into the room, crawl over the floor and lay under the fake-child's bad.

I try my best to hide the control board with my body as I adjust the difficulty for Mike's round from hard to easy.

I know the cheating is something he wouldn't approve of. But he worked so hard for this and I don't want to see him be hurt anymore. It's my fault that he is in this situation anyway. I am the one who was jealous.

I do my best to scare the fake-child, and, luckily, I tie our score.

I walk out and my team runs towards me, all enthusiastic. But my eyes focus only on Mike.

I separate him so we could talk.

"Look, Mike, forget what I said last night", I tell him, "you worked harder than any of us for this, you can do it, just let it come from inside". He nods, his eye still filled with insecurity. "And know that whatever happens in the next few minutes isn't that important, wheater we are back in the scarer program or not, we'll figure it out together, like a team".

He smiles at me. "Thanks, Sully", he says before he walks to the start line.

Inside the simulator, he is so focused. He scares the fake-child and the scare-meter goes to the limit. We won. Crowd screams, Mike runs out of the room all happy, and I stand there, hating on myself for lying to him. But I didn't want him to be hurt by the truth again.


	5. Chapter 5

After our triumph at the Scare games, we go back to the house. Everybody else celebrates but I feel goddamn awful.

"Hey Mike, I'll go take a shower", I say to him.

"Good, see you later Sally", he says, his voice full of euphoria breaks my heart a little.

I fill the bathtub and get inside, the hot water makes me feel a little bit better. It isn't long before Mike walks in, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, it looks like I made a habit of walking in on you while you are naked", he says joyfully.

"Oh, I am always naked, I am monster, we don't wear clothes", I say and he laughs. For a moment I forget about everything else.

"I wanted to thank you", he said, his voice suddenly getting a bit more serious tone, "you know, for believing in me today".

Oh, God, this is getting too hard.

"Mike, I've gotta tell you something", I lover my gaze, but I can still feel him looking at me in confusion, "I cheated".

"You what, when, how?", he asks, still confused.

"In that room, I changed the difficulty level for your turn to easy", I say quietly. "Don't hate me", I add.


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?!", Mike yelled at me.

I choked back the tears. "I'm sorry, okay, I just didn't want to see you get hurt".

"You didn't want to see me get hurt", he starts losing his temper, "what do you think I am right now, happy?"

"Mike I am so sorry, I...", I don't know what to say.

"I gotta tell this to that flying bitch", he says as he storms out of the bathroom.

I get out of the tub, quickly wipe myself up with a towel and run out of the house to catch up with Mike.

When I finally spotted him, he was in front of the University's gate, already talking to Dean.

When I walked closer I could hear her speak. "That's a shame, I am scared that I have no other choice but to expel all of you", she said coldly.

I ran closer to them. "Wait, it's all my fault, no one else had anything to do with it, punish me, not the others", I said in one breath.

"Mister Sullivan, I am punishing you", she said flatly, "both, you and Mister Wazovski here are expelled from Monster's University".

"But I...", I try to say something, but she flies away.

"Thank you so much James", the spite in Mike's voice feels like a bullet in my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked behind Mike, trying to talk to him, but he ignored me.

"Mike I wasn't thinking straight", I say.  
 _And I still ain't_ I think to myself.

"You ruined my chances of ever becoming a scarer Sullivan", he yelled.

We stood at the bus stop and he didn't look at me, even just for a moment. When he got on the bus I followed him. The vehicle was empty, as it was almost midnight and no one is crazy to ride a bus in the midnight. I go to sit with Mike but he looks at me and, in a flat voice says: "just seat somewhere else, okay, just stay away from me".

I feel his words on my skin as I sit behind him.

"Where are you going now?", I ask him.

"It's none of your business", he replies sharply.

"Are you heading back home", I try again.

"No", he says, not looking at me for a moment, "if you care to know, I swore that I wouldn't come back home before I became a scarer, so now I will look for an apartment and try tp figure it out".

"Well, I'm coming with you", I say, "not that I can come back home now that I am expelled".

"Well, you are not invited", he says.

"Well, I am not leaving you alone", I reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike and I get out on one of the bus stops, he yells at me for following him every now and then, but it seems that he cooled off a little bit.

We wander around this new town looking for a place to stay and in the end, we find a motel called "Motel Monster" which is as creative as naming your hamster 'hamster'.

We walk in and Mike keeps his distance from me. He walks to the reception to rent a room, but after a few moments, he realizes that he doesn't have enough money.

That's where I jump in. I add him some cash so now we got a place to stay. However, only rooms available are the ones with one bed, so that's what we end up with. For the place that's so poorly named, this motel has a hell lot of the customers.

Mike and I walk into our room, it's barely bigger than our dorm room, but we are already used to it so there is no problem...for me, at least.

"I'm going outside, don't you dare to follow me", he says, "I'm serious James".

"Fine", I raise my hands in the act of surrender, "I won't". I let him win.

He walks out of the room and reappears down our room's window in a minute. I watch him for a while. I wonder when will he stop being mad at me.

I go to take the bath. I spend at least an hour in the water, it's not that I have anything better to do. I wrap the towel around my hips and go into the room.

Mike is asleep on the bed already. I slowly lay down next to him, and I have to resist hugging him. It takes so much strength to keep myself away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

I aimlessly walk around the town. I can't stop thinking about Mike and the situation that we are in. I have to make it right.

We are not really big on money right now so I am looking for a job. Any job.

I walk past the bakery and on the doors, there is the sign that reads 'now hiring'.

"Hey, I really need a job", I say as I walk in. Why waste my time, just cut to the big questions.

"Talk to our manager", the cashier says without looking up. "She's in the kitchen behind".

I walk behind the counter and enter the kitchen. I have to use all of my social skills but in the end, I get the job.

I walk back into the motel room to find Mike sitting on the bed and flipping through the pages of some book.

"Hey, I got a job", I say as I sit beside him.

"I will get a job too", he says, sounding a bit arrogant, "I have an interview for a scarer in a week".

"That's great Mike, good luck", I say, feeling really happy for him.

"Thank you James", he says, still looking at the book, "now will you please let me do my preparation".

"Fine", I say as I throw myself back on the bed and slowly fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't last very long at my new job, barely a week, but at least now we had some cash to pay for the motel room and buy food. For now, we are laying all our hopes into Mike getting that scarer job.

Of course, I am considering other jobs already. But I want him to have a chance this time. No cheating. Maybe he surprises me.

"So, you are all ready, huh", I say to him the morning before his interview.

"I am super prepared", he says proudly, "there is no chance that I fail in getting this job".

I nod. He's so full of himself sometimes. Most of the times, actually.

"What's wrong James", he says, his hands flying to his hips, "you still think I can't do it?".

The way he says my first names hurt. He's still mad at me and I just want him to stop. "I didn't say that", I say in my defense.

"But that's what you were thinking", he says, "isn't it".

"No, no it isn't", I lie. "I'm just nervous for you".

"Well, no need to be, because I will get this job for sure", he claims.

"I sure hope you will", I say with a tiny smile. I love him when he's confident.

After the job interview, Mike walks into our room, looking fed up with everything.

"I didn't get it", he says, a tear starting to form inside of his eye.

"Oh Mike", I come closer and pull him up into a hug, "it's fine, it's gonna be fine".

"I can't", he says through tears, "I worked so hard, but maybe I just wasn't meant to be a scarer".

"It's okay", I whisper softly into his ear, "maybe you were meant for something bigger".


	11. Chapter 11

"We'll figure it out Mike", I try to stay calm.

It's been only three days since Mike failed to get a job as a scarer, but we are already running out of money for food and motel. Both of us have been trying to get another job, but we couldn't find anything.

"There's nothing left to figure out", Mike yells, "we have no job, no money, soon we won't be able to buy food or pay for the room".

"We'll be fine", I say, trying to convince myself more than Mike.

"In which world does our situation reads alright?", he almost starts crying.

I let out a sight. I really didn't want it to come down to this, but Mike is right. I walk to the nightstand and pull out a paper that a found a few days ago. I don't know why I took it, honestly, you had to be desperate to take on this offer. But we are desperate. I guess that deep down I knew that we'd sink this low.

"Look, Mike", I say slowly, "I know this sounds crazy, but I think we should consider it".

He took the paper out of my hands and I watched his eye widen in horror as he read the advert.

"Become humans", he said, looking at me in shock.

I nod: "We don't have much of a choice".


End file.
